


Chapstick And Mascara

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a friend. </p><p>I cannot write het sex in this POV, sorry boo. I did my best. </p><p>AU as hell. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapstick And Mascara

"Oh my god..."

Your breath catches even as you smile. You had never really meant to trip over the Drag Queen you idolised, but it's worth it for what has happened since. You have been together for almost three hours now, you know you might be a little drunk but so is Derrick. Derrick, Derrick Barry... the world's most popular female illusionist for Britney Spears. The kisses had started somewhere around the fourth drink and now you are alone with... with Derrick. Even now you can hardly believe your luck, his breath smells like cherries and you can't help but laugh a little. 

"I kissed a Ru-Girl and I liked it... taste of her cherry chapstick."

Derrick's voice is light as he sings, teasing even and you find yourself blushing. 

"Stop."

He smirks, leans to kiss you again and pulls you closer. Despite yourself you can't help but respond hotly. He has always been a turn-on for you, even dressed in his boy clothes... or even with just his boy body but now... now you can't keep your hands off him. He smirks, leads you to a sofa then settles, openly challenging you to take what you want.


End file.
